Operación Rüdesheim
by Caliope Halliwell
Summary: “Gracias por matarle, Potter, nos dejaste el camino libre”, es el mensaje que aparece en la puerta de Harry, junto con el secuestro de sus hijos. Alguien quiere exterminar a los brujos y no parará hasta conseguirlo. Post DH, spoilers.


Capítulo I: En medio de la noche

17 de Julio del 2019, Valle de Godric

La noche se presentaba calurosa, como era normal en esas fechas, y normal también dado el cariz que estaba tomando el tema del cambio climático. Albus estaba sentado en la ventana de la cocina, mirando el cielo estrellado, con una taza de té frío entre las manos. A pesar de ir en camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos, se moría de calor.

- Pienso que deberíamos hacer algo con esto, es preocupante. ¿Has visto los tornados de este año en Estados Unidos?

Su hermano James acababa de entrar en la cocina acompañado de su padre y su hermana. La tía Hermione decía que acabaría siendo un gran científico, ya eligiera el campo mágico, muggle, o ambos...Albus sólo pensaba que era un maldito obseso del comportamiento de las células, las fórmulas físicas y otras chorradas. No creía a su tía, puesto que por mucho talento que tuviera, siempre prefería estar con sus amigos gastando bromas.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros, James?- dijo su padre, encogiéndose de hombros.- El daño ya está hecho, aunque intentemos arreglarlo seguirá igual durante mucho tiempo, eso si no empeoramos la situación interviniendo.

Justo entonces iba a empezar su hermano una retahíla de ideas e inventos que tenía en mente para intentar hacer algo con el medio ambiente, pero en vez de eso puso los ojos en blanco y centró la atención en él.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, enano?- le dijo. Solía llamarle así, y a Albus no le importaba, después de todo era un poco bajito y menudo.

- Espero la cena, o derretirme aquí en la ventana.- respondió bajando de nuevo al suelo.

La voz de su madre se escuchó desde el hueco de la escalera que daba al sótano, en la misma cocina, al lado de la otra puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

- ¡Albus! Eres un impaciente. Si no dejas que se haga bien el cordero luego te quejarás de que está crudo.

- Sí, y luego sacará un brazo mutante y te comerá él.- contestó su hermano haciendo muecas.- Y mientras lo cortas chillará y te maldecirá.

- Claro,- le dijo.- y los tomatitos de la ensalada cogerán los cuchillos a modo de lanza y te los clavarán en los ojos, usando las hojas de lechuga como escudos y el relleno de las aceitunas como misiles, no te digo.

- Eeeh...no es mala idea.

- Venga chicos, id poniendo la mesa.- les dijo su padre, mientras se reía.

Mientras sacaban platos y demás enseres, James desarrollaba la loca historia del Cordero Endemoniado y cómo el Gran Ejército de los Tomates de Cherry se las apañaban para vencerlo, con muchas escenas épicas y muertes heroicas.

Eso al menos entretuvo a Lily, que añadía algunos detalles románticos a la historia, como el soldado Tomate que se acordaba de su amada, y James aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para deformarlos en parodia.

Aún seguían con la batalla cuando empezaron a comer. Al sacar su madre el cordero del horno, los tres hermanos siguieron relatando la historia como que ahora el Cordero Endemoniado echaba fuego por la boca. Aunque no le gustó nada que jugaran con la comida, hasta ella tuvo que permitirles que acabaran la historia entre risas, y con un tomate coronando la bandeja del cordero.

- ¡Y ahora nos lo comeremos, en honor a todos los tomatitos caídos!- dijo su padre entre risas mientras empezaba a partir trozos para todos.

Poco después, Lily hacía por enésima vez la pregunta que llevaba acosando a sus padres desde que Albus y James acabaron el curso:

- Mamá, ¿cuándo iremos al Callejón Diagon a por mis cosas?

Su hermana Lily empezaba justo ese año Hogwarts, había estado deseándolo desde que James fue a su primer curso, hacía tres años. Por supuesto, quería acabar en Gryffindor como su padre o como su hermano mayor...

Albus hizo una sutil mueca de amargura. Aunque nadie comentó nada al respecto delante de él, y su padre no le dio la menor importancia, sabía que el que un hijo del gran Harry Potter hubiera caído en Slytherin había suscitado muchos comentarios.

Recordaba el gran momento, cuando entró en el Gran Comedor y el sombrero le esperaba en la Mesa Alta, tras cantar su canción. La profesora Blackwood, que había sustituido hacía tiempo a McGonagall, ya jubilada, había salido con la lista de nombres a comenzar la selección.

Hubo muchos Hufflepuff ese año, otros tantos Ravenclaw...justo después de una tal Saffron le tocó a él. No supo cómo, pero sabía que tenía los ojos de todos los profesores, y de medio colegio, puestos en él. Intentó buscar a su hermano, pero no se había fijado en qué mesa era la de Gryffindor, y no le dio tiempo a mirar mucho cuando el sombrero le tapó los ojos.

"_Aaaah...otro hijo de Harry Potter_" no le había gustado mucho que le llamara así, puesto que tenía nombre propio y, a pesar de su corta edad, ya estaba un poco harto de que la gente se fijara antes en que era "hijo de" que en él mismo. "_Estás lleno de talento, pequeño. De talento y carácter, veo en ti mucho futuro, muchos proyectos, y la voluntad necesaria para llevarlos a cabo..._" no sabía que el Sombrero fuese vidente o algo así "_Tu casa ideal es Slytherin..._". En aquel momento le dio un vuelco el estómago, ¡Slytherin!¡Él no quería ir a Slytherin! Sin embargo, no supo por qué, no fue capaz de hacer lo que su padre hizo, decirle claramente al Sombrero que él quería ir a Gryffindor con su hermano, como su padre y su abuelo. Así que, ante su silencio, el viejo sombrero gritó Slytherin.

Hubo aplausos, pero fueron extraños, o eso le pareció. La gente, pensó él, no se creía que un Potter se estuviera sentando en la mesa de Slytherin, ni siquiera él se lo creía. Tanto que habían discutido de camino a King's Cross, todo el miedo que había sentido de caer en esa casa...y ahí estaba. Se sentó en su mesa decepcionado, mientras más tarde vio con aprensión cómo su prima Rose acababa en Gryffindor apenas el sombrero tocó su cabeza.

Sin embargo, nadie le dijo nada, ni esa noche, ni en días posteriores. Salvo su hermano, claro, que le lanzaba alguna que otra pulla como "Hola Albussss Ssssseverusssss". La carta de su padre no le dio importancia, le repitió lo que le había dicho en el andén: "Slytherin ha ganado un gran estudiante". Esperó que lo hubiera dicho sinceramente.

- ¿Tú qué opinas, Albus?- la voz de su padre le sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Te gustaría un pequeño viaje antes de que empecéis la escuela?

Se había perdido la conversación, pero al menos fue capaz de contestar.

- Sí, claro. ¿Adónde pensabais ir?

- ¡Yo quiero Egipto!¡A ver momias!- dijo su hermano James, haciendo luego muecas a su hermana para intentar asustarla.

- Yo no lo sé, no conozco ningún sitio...- dijo ella, algo apenada. Pero luego parece que se le encendió la bombilla.- ¡Ya sé!¿Podría ir a ver Hogwarts antes de tiempo?

- ¡Lily!¡Nosotros ya lo conocemos! Vaya forma de desperdiciar las vacaciones, ¡como si no fueras a tener tiempo para recorrértelo en todo el curso!

La niña se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua a su hermano. James le contestó de la misma manera y luego se giró hacia Albus.

- Queda el voto desequilibrante.- dijo.

Siempre era así, Lily y James discutían constantemente cuando eran asuntos de los tres hermanos, y cuando no se ponían de acuerdo, siempre acudían a él, que de un modo u otro se ganaba siempre alguna por parte del que salía perjudicado, como polvos pica-pica en sus calzoncillos cuando dio la razón a Lily sobre no recordaba qué cosa, o unas cuantas cucarachas gigantes entre las sábanas por parte de su hermana cuando dio la razón a James.

Pero esta vez no le pillarían, o eso esperaba.

- No lo sé...China, Islandia, La India...me da igual.

- ¿Qué?- saltó Lily.- ¡No puedes decir me da igual!

Sin embargo, su padre intervino.

- Hmmm...China no sería mala idea.- se volvió hacia su madre.- ¿Qué te parece, Ginny?

- Oh, ¿vengarme de Percy torturándole con quinientas mil fotos de la muralla china?- hacía un par de años que el tío Percy había vuelto fascinado de sus vacaciones en toda la zona Maya y les había enseñado más de dos horas de fotos sólo de pirámides escalonadas. Su madre había acabado casi tirándose de los pelos.- ¡Claro! Por mí perfecto.- se frotó las manos y soltó una risilla maliciosa.

Por las miradas que le dirigieron los dos, Albus sabía que aquella noche tendría doble ración de broma. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su cena, mientras pensaba un "gracias papá" para sus adentros.

Acabaron de cenar sin nada digno de mención salvo que Lily pidió que su padre hechizara los huesos que habían quedado para que hicieran una orquesta. Pero su madre la miró con una expresión no demasiado amistosa, así que desistió de su extraño empeño.

Tras dar a todos las buenas noches, y recibir alguna que otra mirada amenazadora de sus hermanos, se acostó junto con su libro de pociones, que empezó a repasar. Su asignatura favorita era ésta, porque no había más que hacer que seguir la receta, como él llamaba a las fórmulas, al pie de la letra. Eso era sencillo, y además fácil de aprender. Ya le habían dicho que su padre había sido un poco desastre en esa asignatura, pero que el antiguo profesor cuyo nombre llevaba había sido un gran genio. Severus Snape...sinceramente, su segundo nombre no le gustaba demasiado, y el primero tampoco le hacía ningún favor. Se preguntaba muchas veces en qué estaban pensando sus padres cuando le pusieron Albus Severus, sentimiento que compartía con un compañero de casa, Scorpius Malfoy.

- Otra rareza más a tu lista, Albus.- se dijo.

También sabía que su padre y el señor Malfoy se habían llevado a patadas en el colegio, y que realmente ambas familias no eran amigas para nada. Sin embargo, a Albus no le caía mal Scorpius. De hecho, su amistad empezó precisamente por su nombre, cuando ambos se quejaron de lo demasiado extraño que sonaba y empezaron a reírse el uno del otro.

"_Albus Severus, caray, parece que tienes nombre de planta_ _en latín_.", había dicho él, y por lo que su padre había descrito del señor Malfoy, el hijo tenía casi la misma forma de hablar.

"_¿Y Scorpius? A parte de lo evidente, parece el nombre de un pub de música electrónica._", contestó por su parte Albus.

"_¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?_" le había retado.

"_Es más fácil pensar en uno peor, podrías haberte llamado Urano, si estaban pensando tus padres en estrellas_."

Entonces Scorpius se había echado a reír, y ahí habían empezado a ser realmente compañeros y amigos. Lo habían pasado bien aquel primer año, al principio habían estado los dos solos, saltándose el toque de queda para investigar los rincones ocultos del castillo o averiguar cómo entrar a la sección prohibida a por algún libro interesante.

Sin embargo, acordaron por prudencia no decir nada a sus padres de momento, no sabía cómo se iban a tomar el que fueran amigos, y preferían que no lo estropearan. La gente no se fijaba demasiado en sus amistades, y dado que Albus no había entrado en el equipo de Quidditch y Scorpius sí, eso hacía más fácil disimular si tenían esa necesidad. De todas formas, hacía tiempo que las viejas rencillas entre las casas no eran más que piques en las clases, en el Quidditch y en la Copa de las Casas. A nadie le importaba ya demasiado la casa o el origen, pues tenían otras preocupaciones, aunque había de todo en la vieja escuela.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió al libro, hablaba de una poción transformadora del suelo, que había revolucionado hacía poco el mundo de la jardinería mágica y que se estaba introduciendo en el mundo muggle camuflada como un fertilizante más, aunque bastante más poderoso que cualquier químico. Hacía fértil cualquier suelo, aunque si se usaba en el desierto lo que allí se plantase salía con un aspecto un tanto extraño y sabor arenoso. Albus estudiaba su composición, sabiendo que debía haber algo en el suelo desértico que no fuera compatible con la poción, o que la misma composición no actuaba sobre algún componente del suelo.

- Iban a darme una buena nota si lo descubriera.- rió para sí mismo.

Pasó un rato ojeándola, anotando en un lado que debía investigar aquel fallo, si le dejaban hacerlo, en Hogwarts. Poco después empezó a leer otra poción, pero entre que no era demasiado interesante y que ya era bastante tarde, acabó cabeceando sobre el libro.

Cuando ya iba a caer dormido, oyó un ruido. Se medio despertó, quedándose atento por si lo oía otra vez...efectivamente, era como si se abriera alguna puerta en el pasillo. Debían ser sus hermanos dispuestos a vengarse por haber decidido por todos el destino de sus vacaciones.

Decidió hacerse el dormido, así podría pillar al que fuera in-fraganti. Si era su hermana la podría asustar con relativa facilidad, si era su hermano pelearían un poco y luego él acabaría perdiendo, pero al menos no le sorprendería como otras veces.

Oyó de nuevo ese ruido, pero esta vez era más claro y pudo distinguir que venía de fuera, de la ventana. Eso quería decir dos cosas: o que era su hermano James, o que él había traído consigo a su hermana ayudándola a subir, y a montar una gorda entre los dos.

Siguió quieto, sabía que estaban en la ventana, y notó que se abría por la brisa calurosa que entró estropeando la temperatura fresca de la habitación. Un ligero sonido de deslizamiento le indicó que la estaban abriendo.

En ese momento se acordó de que la varita la tenía en la mesilla, necesitaría de un movimiento muy rápido si quería cogerla, a parte de que si la usaba se llevarían una buena bronca...pero no iba a ser el tonto que sufriera las consecuencias de las bromas de James.

_"Ya están dentro"_, pensó, al notar pasos apagados en su alfombra. Preparó el brazo, dispuesto a saltar...

- ¡Ahora!

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Albus alcanzó la varita pero en cuanto apuntó a las figuras que tenía delante una de ellas le agarró por el brazo tan fuerte que le recorrió una oleada de dolor insoportable...debía de habérselo roto, pero no pudo gritar porque en seguida le taparon la boca.

_"Estos no son mis hermanos, James no es tan fuerte"_ consiguió pensar entre el dolor.

- Maldito diablo, esto lo pagarás caro.

Esa voz no la conocía, era de un hombre adulto, tal vez de la edad de su padre. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que le sacaban por la ventana a hombros de uno de los dos, mientras el que acababa de hablarle salía tras ellos por la ventana. Llevaban la cara tapada hasta la nariz, y sólo unos ojos crueles se veían entre las ropas negras.

Le habían puesto una mordaza y atado los brazos a la espalda, con lo que el dolor era insoportable. Cuando llegaron abajo, se encontró con que otros cuatro hombres tenían, respectivamente, a su hermano James, que estaba inconsciente pero no tenía ninguna herida a la vista, y a su hermana Lily, que lloraba asustada.

- Y'stán tós.- dijo uno de los que tenía a su hermana, con un acento bastante extraño.

- Andando.- le contestó uno de los que habían cogido a James, que ahora que Albus se fijaba, tenía pinta de ser el jefe. Por el aspecto más "veterano" que tenía y por una insignia pequeña que le colgaba del cuello.

Les llevaron fuera del jardín hacia unos coches muggles que había aparcados casi en la puerta. Antes aquello habría llamado la atención, o eso era lo que su padre contaba de "sus tiempos", pero ahora que un mago tuviera un coche muggle "debidamente adaptado" era lo más normal del mundo.

Metieron a James en uno de ellos, a Lily y a él en el otro. Los dos secuestradores se montaron en el coche y se alejaron de la casa a una velocidad que no llamaba la atención, pero que les pondría lejos de Godric's Hollow en pocos minutos.

Intentó hacerle ver a Lily que no pasaba nada, que aquello no duraría y que no tuviera miedo, pero incluso a él mismo se le empezaron a saltar las lágrimas mientras veía cómo se alejaba de su hogar, con un brazo roto y en manos de enemigos que no sabía hasta qué punto llegarían, ni qué querían.

Los secuestradores sólo dejaban una nota clavada en la puerta de la casa.

Hasta ahí, de momento...¡MUAJAJAJA! Bueno, decir que sí, he tomado en cuenta el horrendo epílogo a ver si puedo sacarle algo de provecho con este fic. El carácter de los hijos de Harry no lo tengo muy claro, he leído algo sobre ello, pero no sé si como los he retratado podría acercarse al canon, es canon, o es OOC. Agradeceré si cualquiera me lo dice (aunque tal vez si es muy diferente se me desmonte la historia, pero bueno, mejor saberlo). También agradeceré si alguien me dice "¡Te has dejado a nosequién personaje!" Porque a última hora es que me he acordado que Rose tiene la misma edad que Albus, y como ahora son chopocientos primos, seguro que me dejo a alguno (procuraré que no).

Ah, lo de los coches y demás tecnología. No sé, la historia es ya en el 2019...no creo que los magos quieran quedarse muy atrás en los avances, vale que algunas cosas no las vayan a tener, pero que no tengan coches sabiendo que a Harry le pusieron uno de escolta y que en el epílogo Ron se ha sacado el carnet...pues no sé, me parecía razonable ponerlo.

Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo. Comentarios en "Submit Review", ¡gracias! :p


End file.
